


The Greatest Gift Of All

by sockknife



Category: Pinnipeds
Genre: Bad Art, Engagement, Fanart, Gen, Seals (Animals), advertisements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockknife/pseuds/sockknife
Summary: She wants a big diamond. Honest. She isn't a seal, okay? Just shove that ring on her finger -- well, with your flipper, right? That's how you do it. I swear.
Relationships: Ring-selling Seal & Seal Who Doesn't Know What His Girlfriend Wants In An Engagement Ring
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Greatest Gift Of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).




End file.
